


The Prince

by CatZ_BatZ07



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Hurt/Comfort, Kamoshida’s palace, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatZ_BatZ07/pseuds/CatZ_BatZ07
Summary: Chaos ensues when the award-winning PE teacher of Shujin Academy takes a liking to the new kid in school.





	1. Chapter 1

He pushed him against the wall, licking his lips fiendishly. 

“W-What are you doing?” He could feel himself trembling against the older man, unsure of what to do. 

“You know, the only reason you came to this school was because of me. I think it’s about time you showed your appreciation.” He grins, wrapping one hand against Akira’s waist. 

“Please stop it! There has to be some other way to repay you. Please...don’t.” Akira said the last words quietly, as though he was ashamed to be saying it. 

“I like you begging. Do it again.”

Akira gulped again, mustering up the nerves to repeat himself. 

“Please. Let. Me. Go.” 

“No.” Kamoshida licked his throat, sending shivers down Akira’s spine. Akira’s muscles tensed even further, getting ready to break free from Kamoshida’s touch. 

“No!” Akira pushed him hard and darted towards the door. He didn’t get far before Kamoshida slammed him into the wall. 

“Don’t run away from me you little brat. The reason your still here is because of me. And I expect to be repaid!” He exclaimed shoving his arm against Akira’s chest to stop him from escaping his grasp again. 

“Fuck You.” Akira yelped as Kamoshida punched him in the stomach. 

“I was going to go easy on you, but you’ve tested my patience, Akira.” Kamoshida pushed the student’s arms up and kissed him. Akira tried to resist but it was futile, Kamoshida was too strong for him to budge off. The burly teacher only laughed at his attempts. 

“No! Get off me - mphf!” Kamoshida clamped a hand over Akira to stop him from protesting anymore. 

“God you’re so hot. When I saw you from that car next to Ann, it was beautiful. I could imagine us all together in this room. That’s what I want - no- that’s what I deserve.” Kamoshida smirked at the thought. 

“Get the hell off me.” Akira whispered, his eyes narrowing in disgust. 

Before the perverted teacher could reply there was a loud knock on the door. 

“Kamoshida the team tryouts are today. We need you in the gym now.” A timid voice spoke out, probably a member of the track team, making Akira sigh out with relief. 

“Damn forgot that was today. We’ll have to continue this another time.” Kamoshida sighed, his forehead crinkling in distress. 

Akira didn’t waste time grabbing his bag and heading straight to the rooftops, where Ryuji and Morgana were eagerly waiting him. Akira tried to turn his attention back to his teammates, but all he could think about was what Kamoshida had tried to do with him. 

It made him sick. 

—————————————————————

“R-right now? My guardian’s waiting for me at home, I can’t make it today... wait you can’t expel me for that! Dammit and you call yourself a teacher!” He buried his head into his hands, to stop anybody from seeing his tears from falling. Shibuya was a busy place, with people packed together into little spaces like sardines in a tin. He doubted anyone would even notice him there. 

And yet he still covered his eyes because he was ashamed. Ashamed to be a guy getting sexually assaulted by his own teacher. Ashamed because, if his dad could see him now, he’d be too embarrassed to call Akira his son. 

Akira would be disappointed if he was his son too. 

“S-Sorry I couldn’t help but overhear you. That was Kamoshida, wasn’t it?” A soft voice pulled him out of his trance. It was the beautiful girl who’d gotten into Kamoshida’s car on the first day of school. Akira had heard people call her disgusting names like slut or the teacher’s whore. And yet, when he looked at her now, all he could see was a twinge of sadness in her eyes. She seemed so far from the labels brought upon her. 

“Were you eaves-dropping? Just how much did you hear?” The delinquent winced in embarrassment. 

“Let’s talk somewhere else. Come on, I know a place.” Ann walked off, coaxing Akira to follow her. 

The café they’d entered had a strangely calming atmosphere, although they had just entered from the busy, noisy streets of Shibuya. Wooden oak furnishings were spread throughout the scarlet painted room, and as Ann sat down the sunlight hit her eyes, hinting at the brown centred within her azure eyes. For a moment, Akira was stunned. 

“He’s sending you messages too, isn’t he? Voice calls, text messages. It’s basically harassment.” 

Akira mentioned the rumours, about how Ann was regarded as his lover. 

“Is that what you heard? But then again, you don’t sound like the rumours either.” 

“No, what you heard was correct. In fact I’m bad to the bone.” Akira joked, and for a second he saw Ann’s face light up as she giggled. 

“Seriously though, everyone thinks I’m with him, but the truth is I’m only talking to him for my friend’s sake. If I don’t do what he says, he’ll take her off the team. I can’t let that happen... not when Shiho’s all I have. But I don’t know how long I can do this for. I... I hate him! But what am I supposed to do?” Ann exclaimed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be telling you all of this. In fact I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.” She rubbed her eyes, cleaning off the residue tears from her skin. 

“Maybe it’s because you know I’m in the same situation as you. Kamoshida’s been harassing me too. He says if I don’t do what he says he’ll expel me, and with my record, no other school will want to take me in. I’m basically stuck here.” Akira sighed, his hand gripping the table tightly at the thought of it. 

“Dammit! It shouldn’t be like this! He should be out of this school, but because he’s an Olympic winner he gets to do whatever he wants! It’s not fair!” Ann snapped, her eyebrows furrowed and her fists clenched. The nearby waitress glanced at her worryingly. 

“Damn, I should go. Sorry to have bothered you about all this.” She gathered her bag, grabbing the water to take with her. 

“No I’m glad I could talk to someone about this. I just wish there was something we could do to stop this. To stop him.”

“...Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic!!! If you have time please tell me your thoughts on this story and tell me if you want me to write more!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A day passed without any incidents. Kamoshida hasn’t bothered Akira, so he decided to treat himself to some ramen with Ryuji. 

Somehow he felt calmer with the blond delinquent by his side, as though Kamoshida couldn’t hurt him as long as Ryuji was with him. Akira got the feeling that Ryuji would stick up for him no matter what, although he wasn’t sure why. 

But by the next day, the tragedy had struck. 

He could still hear Ann’s cries ringing in his ears as she yelped out her friend’s name. Ann had watched her friend almost kill herself, something no one should have to go through. She had had to watch Shiho fling her body off the building, staring in horror as she landed with a crunch onto Shujin’s perfectly lawned garden, blood spilling out onto the freshly cut grass. 

Akira, Mishima and Ryuji went to confront Kamoshida, but they only made things worse. They were sentenced to expulsion, and all Akira could do was stand there helplessly. 

And then realisation hit him. The palace. 

So they went back, only stopping the infiltration when they heard Ann’s cries. 

Running into the hall, they found Ann tied up on a rack, with the King grinning nastily by her side. On the left side of Kamoshida was the spitting image of Ann in a bikini. But on the king’s right was Akira, dressed in nothing but underwear. 

“What the hell! A-Akira!” Ryuji exclaimed, his mouth gaping wide in shock. 

“Relax you idiot it’s not really him. This is how Kamoshida sees Ann and Akira. Although this is deeply unsettling, to say the least.” Morgana replied, eyebrows furrowing in disdain. 

“This is how he sees me?” Akira wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kamoshida was holding his cognitive self by the waist, pulling him in close. And his cognitive self was loving it, acting so ditzy and bouncy that Akira could hardly see himself in the shadow. Ann acted in exactly the same way, only she was pulling herself to Kamoshida, arms hugging his shoulders, desperate for his attention. 

“Akira? Have you lost your mind?” Ann looked at him, shocked and in disbelief.

“I’m honoured to serve King Kamoshida.” The duplicate stated, looking up to the robed teacher in awe and amazement. It made Joker sick. 

“Kamoshida let her go!” Ryuji ordered, his face going scarlet from rage. 

“Wait Ryuji? Akira? Is that you? But then-“

“Ann there’s no time to explain we need to get out of here!” Joker interrupted. He watched as Kamoshida turned his attention towards him, looking the Phantom Thief up and down, just like he did when he’d first met Akira. 

He then turned back to Ann, a wide grin painted across his face, disregarding the thieves’ presence. “How shall I punish you for unlawful entry? Maybe I’ll start with your clothes.”

“You’re such a pervert.” Akira’s double giggled, a deep throaty laugh that sounded exactly like him. Too much like him. 

“What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?” This outbreak from Ann seemed to cause a shift in behaviour from Kamoshida, as if Ann’s question had stirred something up from him. Something dark. 

The ‘King’ began to cruelly taunt Ann, blaming her for the abuse he inflicted on Shiho. And horrifyingly enough, Ann seemed to believe him. 

“I-is this my punishment...for what happened to Shiho?” She wondered aloud, a lost look in her eye. 

“Exactly.” Kamoshida drawled, an unnerving smirk tugging at his lips. Ann looked at him, and then her face hardened. 

“No! It’s not my fault about what happened to Shiho. It’s yours, you bastard! I won’t let you toy with me like this, not like how you did with Shiho! You took everything from her, so now it’s only fair if I do the same to you!” 

And then, in a dance of fire and anguish, Ann awakened to her persona. She ripped off her mask, and a tornado of scorching blue fire spread across the room like wildfire, turning the shadows around her to dust. 

“I’m not some cheap girl you can just toy with.” She sneered, slicing her cognitive self into pieces with nothing but a leather whip. Kamoshida whimpered, knees crumbling to the floor in terror. Ann turned her attention to the only shadow left in the room, the only one left that dared to oppose her.

“Come Carmen!” She screamed, unleashing a powerful, deadly persona. 

——————————————————————

“What...what was that?” She panted, as they’d defeated the last shadow. Kamoshida and Akira’s cognitive self had already left the room. 

“We’ll explain later. Right now we need to go before more shadows come.” Joker pointed out, helping Ann onto her feet. 

Back in the real world they explained what Ann had just witnessed in the cognitive world. 

“I don’t really get this.” Ann screwed up her face, as if she was trying to piece together a complicated puzzle. 

“Neither do I. You just learn to roll with it like me after a while.” Ryuji answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

“So that fake me and fake Akira was really just how Kamoshida perceives us?”

“Yeah... it’s pretty messed up. I still can’t believe he sees me like that.” Akira’s eyebrows furrowed in disgust. 

“I know yeah dude, you were wearing underwear and everything!” Ryuji boomed, taking another swing of soda.

“Please don’t make me think about that again.” Akira screwed up his face at the memory, already attempting to burn it from his mind. 

After a while, the group exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. 

Unfortunately for Akira, what he didn’t notice was a text from Kamoshida, ordering him to go to his office after school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Akira. Kamoshida wants you in his office. Right now.” One of the guys in the volleyball team told him. 

“Did he say what he wanted?” Akira asked, his voice smooth like silk. The rumours of him being a violent and terrifying thug seemed so far from the truth. He appeared to be a normal, calm student, even despite knowing what Kamoshida had in store for him. 

“No. I think he’s bored, y’know now that Shiho and Mishima are gone.” The student answered back, the slightest bit of guilt twisting into his gut. 

Akira sighed as he grabbed his bag and left the classroom. The sooner he could deal with this bastard, the better. 

He approached the dreaded door, knocking on it once, hoping no one would reply. Naturally there was one. 

“Come in.” Just hearing that confident and domineering voice made him feel angry.

“Ah Akira I’m glad you came. There’s something I want to talk to you about, with regards to you and your friends being expelled.” 

“What is it?” The student looked exhausted, there were bags under his eyes and his eyelids appeared heavier than usual, though Kamoshida hadn’t noticed. 

“I was thinking that maybe you could do a few favours for me, and I’d let you, Mishima and Ryuji free from expulsion.” His smile wasn’t genuine, although it was trying to be. Instead it came across as slimy, and Akira felt himself taking a few steps back from it. 

“This doesn’t sound good. Don’t forget how he sees you in the cognitive world.” Morgana meowed from his bag. As if it wasn’t obvious what his intentions were. 

“Well?” Kamoshida asked, although it wasn’t really a question. If Akira declined the offer Kamoshida would still take what he wanted from him anyways. Just like he’d done with Shiho. 

“What kind of favours?” Akira was stalling, although he knew there was no use in doing it. 

Kamoshida looked at him hard then, eyes examining the student head to toe, a perverted grin spread across his face. 

“I think you know.”

“I-I can’t. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” Akira replied as calmly as he could, ignoring the anxiety churning inside his stomach. He could feel himself beginning to sweat, his hands beginning to shake. Somehow he was so powerful, so strong in the palace, but as soon as he stepped forth in this classroom his confident demeanour disappeared, as though he’d awakened to Arséne for nothing. 

However, as he moved towards the door Kamoshida grabbed his arm to stop him from escaping. He squeezed it hard, causing Akira to yelp out in pain. 

“I am sick and tired of people denying me what is rightfully mine. I slave after this school, I work myself to the bone and what recognition do I get? Clearly I have no choice but to take what I deserve.” He growled out, grabbing both of Akira’s wrists and tugging them against the wall. His bag dropped onto the floor as a result from the man-handling. 

“Stop it!” Akira protested, but it was not use. He struggled against Kamoshida’s grip, but the man was much too strong. 

“If you don’t submit to me now, I’ll expel you right here on the spot.” Kamoshida whispered, his hand cupping Akira’s jaw, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“You can’t do this! Your supposed to be a teacher!” Akira tried to fight against the grip, grunting in pain because of how hard Kamoshida was holding him. 

“You won’t get into another school with your record. Your life will be ruined. No one will want to take you in, and you’ll never be able to get a job. Do you want that? All you have to do is to endure this, and I won’t expel you or your friends. I think that’s a nice deal, don’t you?” Kamoshida made it sound so easy, so simple for Akira to submit to him. But it wasn’t, not by a long shot. 

Kamoshida took Akira’s silence as a yes. He took his arm off Akira and began to unbuckle his belt. 

Then he heard a rather spiteful meow as Morgana launched himself at Kamoshida, sinking his sharp fangs into his legs. 

The teacher screamed in pain, collapsing onto the white marble floor, blood searing out from his leg. 

“Dammit! Where did that stupid fucking cat come from?” Kamoshida groaned, clutching his leg in pain. 

Akira stepped away from the teacher, backing into the wall. 

“I’ve probably been infected. Shit.. take me to the nurse’s office. There’s probably some shit or something on that cat’s fangs.” Kamoshida struggled to get up, his knee shaking from the pain. 

“I’ll have you know I clean my teeth everyday!” Morgana exclaimed proudly, before retreating to the further corner of the room, away from Kamoshida’s line of sight. Akira couldn’t help but smile at him. 

—————————————————————— 

“Hey are you sure you’re ok? I mean after what happened earlier...” Morgana asked, blue eyes wide in concern. 

“I’m fine Mona. You don’t have to worry about me.” Joker adjusted the gloves on his hands. It had become a habit, he couldn’t help but fidget with the. 

“I don’t understand how you can be so relaxed about this. He assaulted you!” 

”Just leave it alone, ok? I don’t want Skull or Panther to hear about this.” Joker snapped. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but his patience was waning thin. Dealing with both Kamoshida and this palace simultaneously was beginning to take a toll on him. 

They carried on rushing through the palace, coming across rooms full of bookshelves after bookshelves. 

When Akira concentrated, zoning in on his surroundings, he noticed a yellow twinge emitting from some of the books, beckoning him to steal them away from their shelves. So naturally he took them.

“What is this the Queen’s book? Ann Takamaki... the charming doll, Akira Kurusu...” Ann gasped when she saw what Kamoshida really thought of Akira. 

“The sexy delinquent.” Joker read out in disdain. 

“God that fucking pervert! I’ll kill him!” Ryuji’s face was flushed in anger, his fist bunched up. 

“Hey Joker, he’s not trying anything with you is he? Like how he did with Shiho?” Ann asked, her eyes widened in concern. 

“I should be asking you that, Ann. But he did leave me alone after the whole expulsion thing.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Morgana shifting from leg to leg. The cat opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as Joker shot him a look, he closed it.

They stopped at a massive library, covered head to toe in bookshelves. 

“Ok...so these books are all about Kamoshida...this must go here. Ann, Shiho...oh this book fits perfectly. And then the only one left must go in this slot.” He mumbled to himself. The others looked around, watching him work as he shifted from shelf to shelf. 

He worked so nimbly, so gracefully, he couldn’t help but remind the others of a cat. His dark eyes would widen when he’d experienced a breakthrough and his lips would purse in concentration, hands gently examining the books for patterns or clues. 

“Ok I think I got it.” The confident smirk on Joker’s face told the group he’d succeeded. Though in what, they had no clue. 

Then a bookshelf moved itself, revealing a darkly lit room. But Joker’s smirk soon fell when he saw the contents of the room. 

“What the hell?” Skull’s jaw had dropped, his eyes hardened in disbelief. 

Pinned onto the wall were tons of pictures of various members of the volleyball team, both Male and female. A picture of Shiho was pinned up towards the bottom of the wall, though the image looked as though it was about to fall off the wall. 

And in the centre of the masses of photos was Akira and Ann, both posing for the camera. 

“What the hell?” This is...” Akira could feel his blood run cold. His mouth was open, yet he couldn’t articulate the words to say how he felt. 

“My prizes.” Kamoshida’s voice spoke out suddenly, the pitch so loud it rang through the Phantom Theives’ ears, making them grip their heads in pain. 

“They’re what I deserve. After all the work I’ve put into the track and volleyball team, it’s only fair I get what I‘ve worked for. And I get to do whatever I want too, because I rule this school!”

A sudden puff of pink smoke rose through the air, spreading through the room. It began to choke the thieves, slowly rendering them unconscious. 

“It’s a trap!” Morgana had squawked. Being the furthest one from the room, he somersaulted away from the smoke. The others weren’t so lucky. 

Soon their bodies dropped, victims of the choking smoke that had rapidly filled the room. 

“Guards take them and cuff them. You know where I want them.” The King smiled, pleased to have caught them out in his clever little trap.

“Oh. And prepare the guillotines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read to this point! Please tell me what you think below and share your constructive criticism with me ;)


End file.
